Sewing Needle
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: Her heart was ripped to pieces, and now she meets the one man that can help her put it together again. Kel x My character a random idea that i think rocks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Marash islands, and Napaz.The rest belongs to Tamora Pierce, who was wise enough to publish tortall books before I was born

Sewing Needle

Chapter 1: Kel

She couldn't believe it. The love of her life was dead, killed in a battle with a group of Scarans. She hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, hadn't talked for weeks.

And now this news, that she was pregnant with his child, broke her heart.

She was too hurt, too torn to cry. She had sobbed viciously, but the tears wouldn't come.

It was worse than the pain, worse than knowing that he was gone. He had left her alone and lost, needing him. He had ripped her heart to pieces and scattered it wide. He had made her too wretched to leave her room. Now she blocked out her friends and family, and locked the door and refused them entrance, had ignored the kings summons knowing it made nothing better- but feeling that it made nothing worse.

A knock on her door: a summons. She ignored it, staring at the sky but not taking it in. they would go away eventually, they always did.

But this one was different.

This person knocked louder.

Kel still ignored it, lost in her inner turmoil.

There was the sound of splintering wood. The door was broken. Raul stepped in, followed by Alanna and Duke Baird.

"Come on Kel" Raul said, walking to her. Kel didn't move. She continued staring out the window.

"Kel, we're going to help you get dressed so you can talk to Jon." This was Alanna, hr voice gentle, putting hr hand on Kel's shoulder. She still didn't move.

"Come on now." Duke Baird pulled her to her feet, leading her to her dressing room. . Kel followed dully. "Raul, pull out some clean clothes. Alanna, help me get her cleaned up."

In 45 minutes she was dressed in a shirt and breeches, leaning against the wall. Alanna and Raul were cleaning her room (complete with pieces of wood). Baird was giving her a quick checkup.

He turned to his companions "Ready?"

* * *

"Kel this is Baltazar. He's visiting from the Marsh Isles." Jon spoke as if he was speaking o a small child. "He wanted to meet you."

Kel emerged enough to glance at the man in question. He was handsome. His eyes were brown, his skin was tan. His hair stopped at his shoulders, black and caught in a loose ponytail. He looked uncomfortable, and he turned red when Jon said his name.

"Kel, listen. I know you were in love with Dom, but you can't live like this. He wouldn't have wanted this; we don't want this." The little talk went on for a few hours. Snacks came and went.

Finally, the king sighed. "I know you haven't been out in a while. Your orders are to visit your lands in MoresHallow. Duke Baird, Neal, and Raul will go with you. Your female companions- minus Alanna- are already there. I wanted to tell you about them before, but you didn't answer when I called for you." He rose to leave.

The young man, who had been ignored throughout the conversation, spoke. "King Jonathan? May I accom-pany her? I Might be ab-le to help. My…" he paused, looking for the right word, and changed what he was about to say. "The others are already in charge of any-thing of se-ri-ous im-por-tance. I shall not be missed."

The king considered him a moment. At long last he nodded. "You leave tomorrow."

A short time after the king had left, the young man rose. Passing by Kel, he put his hand on her shoulder. "It takes time to heal," he whispered.

* * *

so what ya think.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Napalaz

press the button and review. you know you want to. And dont be mad at me for killing dom, that was inspired by something else. And at least they got together!


	2. Chapter 2

Sewing Needle

Chapter 2: Napalaz

"Why did you ask to come, Baltazar?"

He winced. "_Napalaz_! I came because I can help."

"How are you helping? Why should we trust you?"

"Sir Nealan, are you always this annoying? I will help **where** I can, **when** I can, and **how** I can. You do not need to constantly pester me!"

Napaz did not function well around nosy people. He was actually ashamed that in all his imperial glory, he could not cooperate with people like that. Wouldn't Jima just love to hear about this!

Sighing, he brought his horse up beside the more peaceful Raul, fleeing another uncomfortable question.

* * *

"Come on Kel, please! Eat a little."

Napaz watched as Kel's friends tried to get her to eat. They had made camp sometime ago. Dinnertime was now and Kel refused to eat, as she had with breakfast and lunch. Dinner was soup. Dinner was good. But Kel refused to eat.

Napaz couldn't take it anymore. The way they talked, as if Kel wanted to listen to them, was pointless. He knew that stating the obvious- that she would die if she didn't eat- seemed a better choice of action to him.

"I knew a pregnant woman who didn't eat. She was okay, for a while. But her babies were born a month early and she was so weak she died when they were born. One died at the age of two. The other was mad. I believe he's locked in a tower somewhere. But hey! There's only a one in three chance of that happening to you, right!"

Kel's bowl was clean in ten minutes.

* * *

"Why don't you have a tent Napalaz?"

The young man in question sighed. Nealan of Queenscove could be viciously annoying. _If only Ketya was here…_

He stopped himself. Ketya wasn't there. She would _never be_ there.

He brutally reminded himself why his empire hadn't had a First Honour in 2 years.

"Napalaz. Baltazar! Did you hear me? Why don't you have a tent?"

Napaz kept his mouth shut. He didn't need a tent. He had a blanket, that was all he required.

"Drop it Neal" Alanna said. She knew something Neal didn't.

* * *

Hope you like it.

Up next: Chapter 3: Kel.

The title is crummy but it's the best I can do for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Marash islands, and Napaz

The rest belongs to Tamora Pierce, who was wise enough to publish tortall books before I was born

Sewing Needle.

Chapter 3: Kel

Sleep was a foreign possibility to Kel. She didn't feel tired, she didn't feel wakeful. She just felt…detached.

She sat outside her tent doing nothing at all.

Napaz was watching her.

She felt his eyes, confused, timid, kind.

There was something about him, something that said he was as detached as she felt.

Something had happened to him; something that made him nervous, sad.

He was missing something, someone, that he needed desperately.

He looked away. Grabbing a blanket, he leaned against a tree.

Gradually, he drifted of to sleep, his head sagging. Kel watched him, hypnotized. He was different when he slept. She could see how insecure he was, how lost.

After a while, watching Napaz the whole time, Kel drifted into a light doze.

Then the cough came, heart wrenching, torturing.

Kel jerked awake, looking for the source of the sickening sound.

Her eyes came to Napaz. When had he gotten sick? He had been perfectly fine the whole trip.

His eyes fluttered for a millisecond. The cough eventually subsided, but he was struggling to breath.

Kel wondered if she should wake Neal.

The convulsions started, violent jerking motions racked his frame. All the color drained from his face, making him look half dead.

In her mind Kel couldn't decide whether to get Neal, Duke Baird, or both.

The convulsions stopped, Napaz gasping for air.

Kel was decided: both _and _Alanna.

"No!" The shout was softer than a whisper, but Kel still heard it. Turning in mid-stride, Kel looked at Napaz. He needed a healer, Kel knew it, he knew it. But he didn't want Kel to get one when there where three in their camp. He had lost his mind.

Seeing Kel's raised eyebrow, Napaz spoke again. "No, Please!" He sounded desperate.

Sighing softly, Kel went and stopped in front of his prostrate form.

Gently, she put her hand against his forehead (he flinched at her touch) and quickly pulled away.

It felt as If his skin was on fire.

Kel rose to get someone, but Napaz grasped her hand, his grip pathetically weak.

He was begging her not to go, hi voice getting weaker as he went on.

Sitting down, Kel put a finger to his lips. He stopped talking.

Easily breaking his grip, Kel got some of the spare blankets Neal had brought and tucked him into them, tightly, cocooning him in as many blankets as she could carry, minus one for herself.

Napaz had drifted into a fretful sleep after Kel forced him to drink some water. His breath was swift and shallow, and he was shaking.

Looking around for the first time, Kel noticed how much darker it was compared to when she had gone to sleep. Checking his breathing one last time, Kel settled down by Napaz to watch him.

Watching them from the safety of her tent was Alanna, speech spell open between her and King Jonathan.

* * *

i hoped you enjoyed that chapter. it was probably a litle short but hey, i'm working on the other chapters right now.

mwa! luv ya (friend like, yaknow).

ps.: thank you two the people who reviewed.


End file.
